Princes of Mstislavl
In Kievan Rus' The first mention in the Ipatiev Chronicle for 1156, when it was owned by David Rostislavich 2 3 . Ancient Mstislavl consisted of a castle, fortified with a moat and ramparts, and a roundabout city. In 1180 - 1197 The city was the center of the specific principality of Mstislavl under Mstislav Romanovich . The territory of the principality included the lands of the present Mstislavsky, Cherikovsky and Chaussky districts with the cities of Radoml and Ryasno . After the death of Smolensk Prince Davyd , the uncle of Mstislav Romanovich, he was recognized by the Smolensk prince and annexed the Mstislavl principality to Smolensk. In Grand Duchy of Litnuania Mstislavskie ( Polish. Mścisławski ) - Russian - Lithuanian princely clans , both Hediminoviches. The first of these comes from the son of the Grand Duke of Lithuania, Gediminas - Olgerd. The second kind of Mstislavsky - the branch of the princes of Zaslavsky , originating from the son of the Grand Duke of Lithuania, Gediminas - Yevnut . Korygello Olgerdovich was given possession of Mstislavl , in 1386 he accepted the Catholic faithin Krakow under the name Casimir and was present at the coronation of his elder brother Jagiello . In the same year, 1386, he oversaw the defense of Mstislavl, besieged by Svyatoslav Ivanovich Smolensky . On the side of Jagiello and Skirgaylo fought against Vitovt and the Teutonic Crusaders. In 1390 Korigello led the defense of the Vilna castle, besieged by the Crusaders and Vitovt. According to some data, Korygello died during a fire in the castle, and according to others - was captured and executed by order of Vitovt . Semen-Lingveniy (Lugveny) Olgerdovich is mentioned in the chronicles for the first time under 1386 , when he was present at the coronation of Yagailo and participated in the campaign against the Smolensk Prince Svyatoslav Ivanovich , who attacked Mstislavl . In 1402 he helped Vitovt Keystutovich to defeat the Ryazan prince at Lubutsk ; the following year he took Vyazma, capturing Vyazma Prince Ivan Svyatoslavich; in 1407 , he was invited by Novgorodians to command in their regional cities and stayed there for about 5 years. Probably died ok. 1431 city of His son Yuri in the first years after the death of his father helped Svidrigailov , who fought with Sigismund ( 1432 - 1433 ), then settled in Novgorod; in 1438 he plundered the Livonian settlements beyond Narova with the people of Novgorod ; two years later, he came from Novgorod to get the lost Mstislavsky inheritance, but was captured in Troks by Sigismund , captured and deprived of all property. Upon the death of Sigismund ( 1440 ), he received Mstislavl , in 1441 captured Smolensk , but in 1442 he again had to flee toNovgorod . In 1445 , Casimir returned Mstislavl to him . His son, Ivan Yuryevich Mstislavsky , served as the Grand Duke of Lithuania and the Polish King Kazimir Jagellonchik , was viceroy in Minsk and Vitebsk , in addition to Mstislavl he owned Teterin, Kniazhitsy, Popova Gora and other volosts. His son-in-law, Mikhail Ivanovich Zaslavsky inherited a part of the Mstislavsky estate by marrying the eldest daughter of Ivan Yuryevich Mstislavsky - Ulyane, known for his participation in the Lithuanian-Russian wars ( 1500 - 1503 , 1507 - 1508 , 1512 - 1522 ), during which he twice switched Grand Prince of Moscow Vasily III Ivanovich ( 1505 - 1533 ) and twice returned to the service of the Grand Duke of Lithuania and the Polish King Sigismund Kazimirovich the Old . He was the last sovereign prince of Mstislav, and died around 1536g .; after his death some time Mstislavl was owned by his wife, Juliana. His eldest son Fedor entered the service in 1526 . Prince Moscow; twice ( 1527 and 1535 ) defeated the Tatar detachments. His bogatyr saber is kept in the Armory . † 1540 city of His son Ivan in 1541 was kravchim, in 1547 a sleeping bag, from 1548 a boyar; enjoyed a special location of Ivan the Terrible. † 1586 city of Fedor Ivanovich Mstislavsky (d. 1622 ) - the eldest son of Ivan Fedorovich , a major Moscow boyar and voivode, a prominent figure of the Time of Troubles. The last representative of the Mstislavsky family. Category:Principality of Mstislavl Category:Princes of Mstislavl Mstislavl Mstislavl